In particular, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a shaving blade cartridge that includes:                a housing extending along a longitudinal axis, having a top side, a bottom side opposite to the top side and two longitudinal sides extending longitudinally along the longitudinal axis between the top and bottom sides, the housing being provided with at least one protrusion,        a cutting blade mounted in the housing between the longitudinal sides, and having a cutting edge extending along the longitudinal axis, and        a clip retaining the cutting blade in the housing and having at least one leg.        
WO2012158142 describes a shaving blade cartridge having a housing and a clip having a leg which extends through an opening provided on the housing. In multiple embodiments described in WO2012158142, the leg includes a protuberance and has to be bent over itself or over the bottom of the housing to lock the clip in the opening. Therefore, after or during the mounting of the clip in the housing, it is necessary to bend the leg of the clip. Such bending does not address the security of the blades and potential assembly stresses to the clips from bending could cause the clip to not withstand the forces encountered during shaving. Moreover, this arrangement necessitates various requirements regarding manufacturing process.
WO9955499 describes a cartridge having an annular clip with two legs which cooperate with two recesses in the housing in order to retain the clip. The annular clip of WO9955499 lowers the shaving surface, which is the active surface during the shaving. Moreover, the blade security is not considered as the legs of the clip are externally accessible after cartridge assembly.
Many solutions have been developed for fastening the clip to the housing.
For example WO9610473 describes a cartridge having a clip which is wrapped around the housing. Means are disposed adjacent to end portions of the clip. The means inhibit movement of the clip end portions relative to the housing in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the blade to prevent separation of the end portions of the clip one from another. Such means are an improvement. However, the risk of unintentionally removing the clip still exists.
The embodiments of the present invention have objectives to mitigate the drawbacks discussed above.